Vector
The Vector is a submachine gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a high rate of fire and low recoil. In Game Single player In the single player the Vector is often found in use by enemies, most notably by the forces of the Ultranationalist Party, more specifically, the Spetsnaz, the Arctic forces, and Shadow Company. However, a unique Vector with an ACOG Scope, Suppressor, and a black finish can be used as a starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times." Multiplayer The Vector has the highest rate of fire and lowest recoil of any SMG in the game. The Vector's damage per bullet is less than any other weapon found in the game. The Vector is generally considered to be the second easiest SMG (after the UMP) to use at long range given its low recoil, allowing the user to fire off longer bursts, or even sustained fire at long range. Despite its SMG status, it excels in more open maps, where medium to long range combat is required. The Vector combines the long range of an assault rifle with the easy mobility, high fire rate, and high hip-fire accuracy of an SMG, blurring the line between the two weapon types. Despite these advantages, the Vector has some flaws. Because the Vector chews through ammo, Extended Magazines or the Scavenger Pro perk can be very helpful as this allows the player to continue achieving more kills in a life, or allows the player to kill more enemies before needing to reload. Bear in mind that the Extended Magazines will not increase the player's total ammo but only his shots per magazine. Sleight of Hand is also effective if Scavenger Pro or Extended Mags aren't available, although the reserved ammo will still be used quickly. The Silencer can also be effective since the player would not lose much power even if a silencer is used as it will almost always kill in 5 shots without Stopping Power, or 4 shots with it. In Hardcore, the Vector's fast firing makes it a very deadly weapon, since it requires 2 shots to kill at any distance without Stopping Power, and 1 shot with Stopping Power at close range in normal circumstances. While the Vector can be equipped with Rapid Fire and the ACOG Scope in order to increase firepower and range respectively, the increase in recoil necessitates burst firing. Rapid Fire boosts the Vector's ROF to 1,333 RPM, making it the fastest-firing weapon in the game. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:Vector_6.png|The Vector File:Vector-2-t.jpg|Iron sights File:Vectorblack_6.png|The unique Vector with the black finish, ACOG Scope, and Silencer that Soap uses in Just Like Old Times. File:Iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Fall Camouflage on the Vector Vectorr.JPG|Reloading the Vector Vectorcropped.PNG|The Vector in third person. Trivia *In "Just Like Old Times," Soap uses a unique, all black Vector with an ACOG scope and silencer. This is the same with the ACR. This also occurs on the same level. *On the back of the Vector the player can see the words, 'Infinity Ward, Encino CA'. *The orange color in fall camouflage for the Vector is slightly darker due to the gun having a default tan color, like the SCAR-H. *The pickup animation for the Vector shows its stock being unfolded. *The players hand models go through the Vectors magazine housing. This can clearly be seen while reloading and spinning to the left on sensitivity 10 (Insane) *When the Silencer is equipped to this weapon, the Silencer itself is slightly crooked when seen from first-person view. *Vector is a term in science and means: A quantity, such as velocity, completely specified by a magnitude and a direction. So i learned this word and i started thinking if the gun will do the same affect. It did,and i noticed this gun is the fastest,accurate and precise gun in the game. Video 400px Video showing the low recoil of the Vector; it remains fairly low even with a Thermal Scope Category:Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons